Forgotten Love
by Heaven-Backwards
Summary: Kalel is still trying to get over Anthony. Then something happens that changes her life completely. Kalel finds out she's pregnant. Kalel/Anthony. Could be rated M later.
1. Difficulties

**Forgotten Love**

I woke up with the Californian sun beating in through my window; Mogwai and Kabuki were snuggled in between my legs. I smiled.

"Good morning, Chib!" I pet his tiny head, and he purred softly. I looked over at Buki and saw she was getting jealous.

"Aw, I love you too, Buksi. Don't be jealous." I then gently rubbed her head and fell back against my pillow.

I groaned softly as I stretched.

"Mm… I guess I should vlog some."

I carefully opened my bedside table and pulled out my camera, pushing the record button.

"Hey guys, I just woke up, obviously," I laughed softly; "It's the same struggle. My kitties are making it too difficult to get up."

I panned to them, and they were staring at me with their beautiful eyes. I giggled.

"I know. You guys want me to get the fuck up. I understand."

I stopped recording for a minute to get up and make my bed, because people obviously didn't want to watch my obsessive-ness.

After I carefully made my bed, I grabbed the camera again and headed to the kitchen, placing the camera down on the counter to show me making my breakfast smoothie. I pushed record once again.

I decided to make a strawberry-mango smoothie this morning. I grabbed a handful of strawberries, pre-cut, and a mango. Once I had cut the mango up with my pink knife I put everything inside the blender and started it up.

I did a silly little dance like I normally do while the blender was pureeing the fruits.

I paused the camera once again once the smoothie was ready, put it all inside my favorite cup with a lid, and took a sip, then sat on my couch with my laptop checking my twitter and other various social medias.

Buki hopped in my lap and I gently stroked her head. That's when I saw it. _Him_.

_He_ had made a post saying he had just woken up, with a picture he had just posted on Instagram. I sighed when I saw the picture, because, dammit. He looked absolutely _delicious_.

He was lying in bed with Pip next to him, I smiled briefly. I missed that little guy. Then I looked at him. His hair was messy, but a beautiful kind of messy. The sun was hitting him just perfectly, and he was doing his adorable half-smile thing that I just adored. To top it all off, he was shirtless, and _oh my goodness_. How was it possible for him to just be lying there and make it look like he was flexing?

I angrily sighed and placed my laptop on my coffee table. I snuggled into my couch, feeling tears coming on.

_No, Kalel. Stop. You can't keep doing this to yourself. _

It was that little voice inside my head. I sighed again. For the past two months that little voice had been a real bitch lately.

But it was right.

I sighed and wiped any stray tears that had gotten out. I grabbed my camera once again and hit record.

"For those of you who have been through breakups, any sort of breakup, whether it was 2 weeks or 22 years, I want to say I'm sorry. I know how it is, and it gets better. It's hard, _so hard_, to cope with not having that person in your life anymore. The person that you pretty much devoted your life to, is just gone," I could feel the tears coming again but I swallowed them away, "just know it gets better, and I'm here for you."

I hit pause again, and stood up, heading into the bathroom to get ready for the day. I laid the camera down on the sink, and stripped down, then hopped into the shower.

Once I had turned the warm water on, I could feel my worries just going down the drain. It soothed my muscles and helped me to relax a little more.

Once I got out I changed into clothes I thought would be appropriate for the day and headed back into the bathroom to do my hair and makeup, I also turned on my radio to listen to music.

I pushed record once again and straightened my hair and did my makeup while singing along to the music. After I was completely done I put everything into its proper place and walked out of my bathroom. I was still holding onto my camera and I walked by the calendar I rarely ever changed. I pointed my camera at it.

"You guys can see how often I update this shit, rarely ever." I chuckled.

I then kept staring at it, feeling like something wasn't right. Then I realized it. My eyes opened wide and I dropped the camera to the ground.

I was late.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: DUN DUN DUNNN... Sorry about how short this was and I also promise it will get a lot juicier in the future. c;<strong>


	2. Complications

I stared at the calendar for what seemed like hours. _How_? How could this be happening? I couldn't believe it. I stumbled back to my bed and held my hand on it for support as I sat down.

"There's no way," I whispered to myself, "it has to be a mistake."

But I knew better. My period had always been as consistent as I was. The whole thing just seemed like a huge prank. I mean, Anthony and I had _just_ broken up. It seemed too planned. Something else I had to deal with, another road block in my path.

I placed my head in my hands and just sat there. I didn't think. I couldn't. I was too stunned. Then I thought came to my mind and I sat straight up.

Maybe I'm not? Maybe from all the stress my period's just late? Yeah, that has to be it. But I had to be sure.

I stood up and grabbed the closest pair of shoes I saw and quickly slid them on. I then started walking towards the door, making sure I grabbed my keys as I walked out. I didn't even say goodbye to my beloved kitties as I shut the door.

* * *

><p>Once I was in the nearest pharmacy I ran to the back of the store to the feminine products, knowing exactly where it was from the many times I had to stop here to pick up tampons and the like. A thought ran through my mind that I wouldn't be needing tampons for awhile. I quickly pushed the thought away.<p>

I grabbed the closest pregnancy test box I saw then ran to the cashier.

"Good afternoon." The older looking cashier woman replied, looking a little startled as I plopped the pink box in front of her.

"Hi," I responded, a bit out of breath.

"Having a rough day, honey?"

I nodded, "You could say that."

She smiled sadly and scanned the box.

I saw $14.99 on the LCD screen and started pulling out my wallet. The older woman placed her hand on mine, I looked up at her.

"Free of charge," she smiled, "and don't worry, dear, it gets better."

I smiled sadly back at her, "Thank you."

I grabbed the box and ran out the doors, jumping in my car.

* * *

><p>When I finally arrived back home, which had felt like forever, I ran into my bathroom, messily pulling open the box. The little plastic sticks flew everywhere; for once I wasn't worried about the mess. Quickly grabbing one off the floor, I made my way to the toilet.<p>

* * *

><p>I was pacing the floor of my bathroom, flicking the stick hoping it would make the time go faster, still had a minute until it showed up. I sighed. This was so nerve wracking! How could people do this?<p>

I pulled my phone again and saw it was time. I swallowed.

_You can do this_.

I took a deep breath and turned the stick over.

A bright pink plus appeared in front of my eyes.

I couldn't breathe. I sat on the toilet, staring at the pink plus, and after a few minutes put my hand to my flat belly.

I stood up and moved in front of the mirror, turned to the side with my shirt up exposing my belly.

I gently placed my hand on it again, and just stared at my tummy.

After awhile I started nodding, "I'm going to do this," I whispered to myself, "I'm going to do this."

"I'm gonna do this for you, little peanut." I whispered to my belly.


	3. Doctor's Appointment

The next morning I decided I had to make a doctor's appointment and make sure everything was working smoothly and the baby was doing okay. I had called at about 9 A.M.

"Hello?" I heard the professional voice on the other end.

"Yes, I'd like to make a doctor's appointment for Kalel Cullen."

"Okay, Ms. Cullen, what seems to be the problem?"

"Oh, nothing's a problem per se, I just, I learned that I'm pregnant and I'd like an appointment for the doctor to check things out I suppose. You see, I went and got a pregnancy test yesterday and it was positive and uhm…," I cut off early, realizing I was saying too much. This was the first person I told I was pregnant, I wanted to tell her everything, but I was sure she had other things to worry about.

"Okay, Ms. Cullen, we have an opening at 10:30 with Dr. Maddox, is that okay?"

I nodded to myself, "Yes, that's fine."

"Okay, see you then, miss."

"Okay," I pulled the phone away and hit 'end.'

I sighed and gently sat down on my couch, Buki and Chib were already on the other end. I smiled.

"Hey, guys. Sorry mommy hasn't talked to you much these past few days," I gently pet their heads, "I've just been having a bit of a… difficulty." I guessed that was the right word to use.

I got up and walked over to the mirror looking at my sweat pants and tee shirt. I shrugged, figuring that was good enough to go to the doctor. I raised my shirt again; I still couldn't believe I had a little person growing inside of me. I carefully stroked my belly. I wasn't showing yet so I knew I wasn't very far along. I figured as thin as I was I'd be able to see my bump soon.

I smiled. A baby, my baby. It'd be a part of me… and Anthony. My eyes opened wide. Anthony! I'd completely forgotten about him from all the commotion of the past two days. I sat down on my bed and put my hand to my head.

"How am I gonna tell him?" I whispered to myself.

I hadn't talked to Anthony in person since our breakup video on WULAS. I'd texted him a few times, sure, but nothing major. How would I tell him? Just spring it up on him? 'Hey, Anthony you left something behind when you moved out and by the way I'm carrying your baby?' No!

Ugh, I'd have to worry about it later; it took about thirty minutes to get to the doctor so I'd have to go now.

I grabbed my jacket and keys off their proper hooks and slid my flats on.

"Bye, Buksi! Bye, Chibi!" I called to my kitties as I opened the door, "I'll see you later!"

And with that, I shut the door behind me and locking it, making my way to my car.

* * *

><p>Once I had finally arrived at the doctor's I walked over to the secretary's desk.<p>

"Hello, can I help you?"

It was the same lady I had spoken to on the phone.

"Oh, hi, I spoke to you on the phone? I'm Kalel Cullen, I have an appointment."

"Oh! Of course. You'll be seated in section A, Ms. Cullen," she smiled at me.

I smiled back, "Thank you."

I walked into section A and saw one woman with an incredibly red nose and holding a tissue sitting in the corner. Poor thing, I hated colds.

I sat fairly far away from her; I definitely didn't want a cold. Looking next to me on a small table I saw one of my favorite fashion magazines. Even though I'd already read the issue, I picked it up anyway, figuring I'd thumb through it. As soon as I opened the first page though, I heard my name.

"Kalel Cullen?"

I stood up and walked over to the woman doctor.

"That's me," I answered.

She smiled, "Come on back, Ms. Cullen."

She held open the door and I walked through, and she walked over to a weight and stood next to it.

"Take off your shoes and come stand on this please, I'm going to check your weight."

"Okay," I slid off my flats and made my way over, once I got on a waited for a minute the screen read 109.

_ Wow_, I thought to myself, _I've gained 6 pounds in a month._

I guess I was farther along than I thought. After we'd done a few more tests and we'd made it back to the doctor's room, she started asking me questions.

"So, when was the last time you had sexual intercourse?" She asked as she sat down in her chair next to the patient's bed I was seated on.

"Well," How long had it been? We broke up in November so, October. That's right. "It's been about a month maybe?"*

"Okay," She typed it in her computer, "And when did you get your last period?"

"Hm," I began, "Well, we had sex right after my period in October and I had it October 15th."

"Okay," She said, again typing it in her computer.

"Well," she stood up, "you're right. You are pregnant. I'd say that you're about a month along."

I nodded.

"I'd also say that your due date is July 22nd."

"Okay," I nodded again.

"Now, I'd like to start making regular monthly appointment's for you," She pulled out a prescription pad and started jotting something down, "In the mean while start eating good foods, and don't do any strenuous actions such as intense exercise as this can cause miscarriage."

I nodded again, "Okay."

She finished and tore the page out of the prescription pad and handed it to me, "And, if you need anything else just make another appointment. If not, I'll see you the same time next month." She smiled at me.

I nodded and took a deep breath, "Okay."

"And, hey,"

I looked at her.

"Just relax, okay? You're doing just fine. As far as I can tell, your baby's perfectly healthy and you're doing everything right. You're going to be just fine," she smiled again and gently patted my shoulder.

I smiled, "Thank you, Dr. Maddox."

"You're welcome, sweetie. Have a nice day."

"You too."

And with that, I walked out of the doctor's office and started thinking about how I was going to tell Anthony.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: Ooooo… ;3 I hope you guys are enjoying this so far because I really am. Oh and btw, **I realize at the time this story is being written it's December but in the story it's November, almost December. ^-^ Okay, now that that's out of the way. Next chapter Kalel tells Anthony! Omg! :3<strong>

**Review Comments:**

**Anna Blake: Omg! I know! I was actually pretty surprised. I'm more into ianthony but ughhh I really loved kalanthony as well. 3:**

**Anon: Here you go, Anon! You wait no longer!**


	4. Kalel tells Anthony

I woke up the next morning feeling very well rested and energized. I also knew deep in my gut that today was the day. I was going to tell Anthony.

I just knew. There was something about today that felt right. So, I got up, made my bed, fixed some breakfast, took a shower, and got ready, all in less than two hours.

_How was I going to tell him though? _I thought as I sat at my dining room table. _How would I go about it?_ And then I realized. I wouldn't know until it happened. So I might as well stop putting it off.

Walking over to the door and grabbing my keys and a light jacket, I started heading out. I couldn't be prepared for the conversation I was about to have.

* * *

><p>I finally arrived to my old apartment, <em>our<em> old apartment. I raised my hand up to the door, and held it there for what felt like hours.

"C'mon," I whispered to myself, "You can do this."

Just when I was finally working up the nerve the door opened quickly in front of me, and I saw a very surprised Anthony standing in front of me.

"Kalel?"

I slowly lowered my hand, "Hey, Anthony," I gave as good a smile as I could manage.

"Uhm, what are you doing here?"

"Well," I took a deep breath, "I need to tell you something kind of big. Is it okay if I come in? I mean, you weren't about to go anywhere, like, really important were you?"

"No, I mean, I wasn't going anywhere important I was just going to grab dinner, uhm, come on in," he awkwardly stood to the side and held open the door for me and I walked through.

I sat down on the couch, putting my jacket on the arm of it, and took a quick glance around the apartment. It looked the same as before just with some of my things missing.

Anthony sat at the lounge chair seated in front of me, "So, uhm, what's up?"

"Okay, uhm," I looked down at my hands nervously, "I don't really know how to start, uh—"

"Wait," I looked up and Anthony had held up his hand to cut me off, "Are you asking me back out?"

"What? Oh, no. Anthony, no. I just… okay. I'm just going to say it."

Anthony looked at me expectantly.

"Anthony. I… I went to the doctor yesterday. And they told me… they told me that I'm pregnant."

I looked at Anthony, and I could see him just moving his eyes around like he was thinking intently. Then he stood up and started pacing.

"Anthony—" I began.

He stopped and looked at me, "do you wanna run that by me again?"

I looked at him straight in the eyes, "I'm about a month pregnant, Anthony and you're the father."

In that moment I could see a million thoughts running through Anthony's head. I realized he would start to panic then and I had to calm him down. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Anthony, hey, look at me."

Anthony was still looking right past me.

"Anthony. I'm right here. Look at me."

He looked into my eyes and I could tell he was starting to calm down.

"Anthony, listen to me. You can be involved as much as you want to be. Hell, you don't have to be involved at all. I just thought I should tell you. It's as much my baby as it is yours."

Anthony nodded, and then slowly sat down.

"I just…" Anthony put his hands to his head, "I just can't believe it."

I sat next to him and placed my hand on his knee.

"I know…" I nodded, "It's crazy."

He shook his head then suddenly looked at me really quickly.

"Wait! Is the baby okay? Are you okay?"

Despite the situation I couldn't help smiling a little bit. That was Anthony, always more concerned about other people than himself.

"Don't worry. When I went to the doctor yesterday she said everything's perfectly fine and I'm doing everything I should be."

He sighed, "Good, good."

Then it was quiet. We sat in silence for a few minutes when I heard chuckling. I looked over at Anthony.

"What?" I looked at him confused.

"It's just… well, we just broke up after 5 years and you just now get pregnant." Anthony laughed a little more, "it's just like, how twisted is that? Only us, right?"

Anthony really started laughing then and I couldn't help but join in.

"I know," I sighed, "it's ridiculous. _We're ridiculous_."

Anthony sighed and shook his head, "Yeah," he said quietly, "we're a mess, you and I."

He looked at me in the eyes, and smiled. For what felt like several minutes we just sat there, staring at each other.

Anthony was the first one to break and look away, "So, uhm, yeah…"

I felt my cheeks get hot and I quickly stood up, "Yeah, I should probably get going…"

I saw him nod and I thought for a minute I saw sadness in his eyes but when I looked again he seemed fine so I pushed the thought away.

"So, uhm, Kalel?" I heard Anthony behind me as I started heading for the door.

"Yeah, Anthony?" I turned around to face him.

"Well, uh…" he rubbed his arm nervously, "I've decided I want to be there. For you and… the baby. I want to be a part of it… if that's okay with you," he looked in my eyes.

I smiled, "I'd like that. I'd like that a lot."

He smiled back, "Good. Great."

"See you, Anthony," I opened the door, and I felt a hand on my arm.

"Kalel?"

I turned again, "Yes?"

"I… you, uhm… forgot your jacket," He held it towards me.

"Oh… thanks," I gently took it from him, "I'll see you soon, okay?"

He gave me a small smile, "Okay."

"Bye, Anthony," I walked out the door.

"See ya, Kalel."

I heard the soft sound of the door clicking as it shut behind me.


	5. Bet

**~3 ½ Months Later~**

I looked at my exposed belly in the mirror once again, like I did pretty much every day. I still couldn't believe I was pregnant, even after these almost four months.

I was definitely showing by this point, my before flat tummy now had a little bump poking through my shirt.

I smiled and gently ran my hand over my belly.

"How you doing today, little peanut?"

"I'm doing just fine, how are you doing?"

I looked up and saw Anthony grinning at the door. I smiled and pulled my shirt back down.

"Ha ha. Very funny."

Anthony laughed and walked over to me, "I know, I'm just hilarious."

Anthony and I had been spending pretty much every day together since the day I told him, and I honestly couldn't be happier. He dealt with my cravings and constant mood swings and was willing to hold my hair back when I vomited everything up. He was being a really big help.

"I brought you a turkey sandwich," he handed a tinfoil covered sandwich towards me and I sighed.

"Don't tell me what it is! That just makes me feel guiltier," I frowned and took the sandwich.

After about the fifth week no other food but meat had been appealing to me, even so far as to I threw all the non-meat vegan food back up. I had felt guilty since then, but I had to eat, and more importantly so did my peanut.

Anthony frowned, "Sorry, Kalel."

I unwrapped it and took a huge bite, sighing into it, "It's okay, but dammit why does this have to be so gooddd."

Anthony chuckled then, "After you have the baby you can go back to eating vegan."

"I know," I took another bite, "but for now I feel so bad."

"You gotta eat."

I nodded, "I know."

He smiled and kneeled down so he was level with my belly, then gently placed his hand on my bump.

"You're just a little carnivore aren't ya?" Anthony chuckled, "Your momma's not gonna be too pleased."

I smiled in spite of myself, "No, I'm not. You are gonna be on a strictly vegan diet when you get out of there!"

Anthony laughed, "You better stay in there as long as you can, little peanut," I heard him whisper.

"Hey!" I laughed, "Your vegan, too!"

Anthony laughed again, "I know, I was joking."

I smiled again and he stood up.

"So you nervous about tomorrow?"

Tomorrow I'd officially be four months pregnant and that would mean I could learn the sex of the baby.

I shrugged, "More excited than nervous but, still pretty nervous," I smiled at him, "how about you?"

He nodded, "About the same," he smiled back, "5 bucks says it'll be a girl."

I laughed, "5 bucks says it'll be a boy."

"Fine," he chuckled, "Let's make this interesting. It's a girl, we go out to dinner and you have to pay and if it's a boy, I'll pay. Deal?" He raised his hand out to me.

I looked at his hand, then back up at him and laughed.

"Deal," I responded as I placed my hand in his and shook it gently.

Anthony smiled, "Okay."

"But just so you know," I began as I lowered my hand, "I have a huge suspicion it'll be a boy."

"Oh yeah?" Anthony gave a sly smirk, "What makes you say that?"

I shrugged, "Mother's intuition."

He chuckled, "intuition-smintuition," he moved his hand around dramatically.

I laughed, "What?"

"Forgot it," he laughed again, "The point is, you're going down, Cullen."

"Psh, please," I smiled and stood closer to him, two inches from his face, "the only one going down here is you, Padilla."

Suddenly, Anthony stopped smiling and swallowed, and I realized how close I was to his face.

"Oh, uhm," I backed up slightly, "sorry."

"Don't be. I'm just going to start heading out," he started walking towards the door, "see you tomorrow, Kalel," he smiled, but I could tell it was forced.

"Uhm, bye, Anthony."

He looked at me one last time as he shut the door, and as I had heard his footsteps walk away, I had never felt lonelier.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: Sorry about the short chapter! But there's going to be a lot happening in the next chapter so I figured I'd leave it at this. Thank you to everyone who's been reading and commenting on my story! You make my day. 3<strong>

**Anna Blake: Yay! Hello, fellow ianthony/kalanthony shipper. ;3 And thank you so much! I'm so glad you find it realistic. That's always my main goal. ^-^ I'm really excited to start thinking about name's too! I already have the gender in mind, of course. So, you'll find out next chapter! :D**

**Jug: Well, thank you! :D I appreciate it, truly.**


	6. Ultrasound

I tapped my fingers against the table and looked at my phone once again. 8:46. We were gonna be late.

"Anthony, where the hell are you?" I whispered to myself.

He hadn't answered any of my texts or even my phone calls. I was getting a little worried. I picked up my phone again and decided I would call him, when I heard a knock at my door.

"Finally," I whispered again.

I opened it and saw Anthony standing there. He looked guilty. I crossed my arms.

"Where have you been?"

"I'm so sorry, Kalel. I overslept."

I sighed, "Well, we gotta go. We're going to be late."

I walked out into the hall, shutting and locking the door behind me. I walked down the hall, towards the elevator. Anthony followed close behind.

"Are you mad?"

"Nope," I didn't turn around to face him.

"C'mon. I said I was sorry."

"And I said I wasn't mad."

We finally made it to the elevator and once we were in I quickly pushed the ground floor button.

We rode down the elevator, walked to the car, and rode to the Doctor's office in silence. The secretary smiled when we walked in, recognizing both of us.

"Hey, Kalel. Hey, Anthony. You have an appointment today, right?"

I smiled, "That's right."

"You're finding out the sex today, huh? You nervous?"

"Just a little. More excited."

She smiled, "Okay, section A. Dr. Maddox will be with you momentarily."

I smiled back, "Thanks, Martha."

Anthony and I walked over to section A and sat down.

"Kalel, would you please talk to me?"

I looked over at him and shook my head, when I heard my name.

"Kalel?"

We both stood up and walked over to Dr. Maddox.

"Hey, guys," she smiled, "you ready?"

"As ready as we'll ever be." I smiled.

"Good, then let's get started."

After Dr. Maddox did the usual check-up type tests we were finally taken into her room where she laid me down on the patient bed next to a monitor.

"Okay," she began, "this is the ultrasound machine and this is the ultrasound gel," she held up a clear bottle filled with a jelly substance, "I'm going to rub this on your belly."

She squirted the gel directly onto my lower belly and took a wand of some sort and started moving it around.

"There's you uterus," she began, "and right there's the baby."

On the screen in black and white I could see a blurry image of a tiny baby. It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.

"Oh my God," Anthony and I both said at the same time.

The doctor smiled, "So, you'd like to know the sex?"

I shook my head yes, unable to speak.

"It's a boy. Congratulations," the doctor responded.

I put my hand over my mouth and could feel tears welling up in my eyes.

"I'll give you two a minute," Dr. Maddox stood up.

"Thank you, doctor," Anthony answered.

She walked out and then I really started letting the tears flow.

"Aw, Kalel," Anthony gently rubbed my back.

"That's our baby," I sobbed, "he's all ours, and I can already tell he's going to be so handsome."

Anthony smiled, "He is ours. He's ours to love forever," and then he gently kissed my head.

I looked up at him.

"Sorry," he responded.

I smiled and kissed him gently, his lips felt just as I remembered. After I pulled away he smiled then and stroked my hand.

Then, I looked back to the screen and gently ran my hand against it.

"I love you so much, my little peanut. I always will."

I looked back at Anthony then, "Guess you owe me dinner."

**AN: Sorry it too me so long to publish this part. Just been busy. But, hope you enjoyed nonetheless! c:**

**Anna Blake: I'm sorry the baby wasn't the gender you wanted it to be! Since starting this story I knew I wanted the baby to be a boy. But, I'm open to name suggestions. c:**

**SmoshAnthony: I'll take that as a compliment cuz at least your reading it. ;) **


	7. The Cheesecake Factory

Once we were done looking at the ultrasound for what had seemed like hours, we decided we were getting hungry. We walked out of the office, heading to the parking lot.

"I just… I can't believe we're having a boy," Anthony shook his head.

I smiled, "what, you're upset you didn't win?"

"No, not at all," Anthony smiled back, "after I just saw him, our baby, on the screen I realized, it doesn't matter whether he's a boy or if he would've been a girl. I just want him to be healthy," he gently laid his hand on my bump and caressed it lovingly, "that's all I care about," he smiled at me.

I could feel tears welling up and I gently dabbed at my eyes, "dammit, Anthony. Why you gotta do this to a pregnant woman?"

He chuckled, "I'm sorry, sweetie."

"No, don't be," I smiled, "that was really sweet," I sniffed, dabbing more, making sure my makeup was still okay, "and you're absolutely right. All that matters is our little peanut's health," I smiled down at my bump.

Anthony smiled, "So, where to, Kalel?"

"Doesn't he have a say in this?" I gestured towards my belly.

"Oh, of course," he chuckled, "how silly of me. Consult with him."

I leaned down and pretend-whispered to my belly, and then turned my ear towards it.

"Hm, really? Interesting," I responded.

Anthony laughed.

"He has decided that he would like _Cheesecake Factory_."

Anthony laughed again, "Well, _Cheesecake Factory_ it is!"

I laughed back, and off we went, chatting about him the whole way there.

* * *

><p>Once we arrived we walked in through the doors and were greeted by one of the host's.<p>

"Hello, welcome to _The Cheesecake Factory_, just two?"

"Yes," Anthony replied.

He grabbed two of the menus and look towards us, "right this way, please."

We followed and he sat us in a booth near the back, where no one was really around.

"Here you are," he responded, "your waiter will be with you soon."

"Thank you," Anthony and I replied at the same time.

It was quiet for awhile when Anthony finally spoke up, "So, you been craving this?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I really want some shrimp," I sighed, "I feel so guilty though!"

Anthony smiled, "Sorry, sweetie,"

Just then our waiter walked up, "Hello, I'm Tripp, I'll be your waiter tonight," He handed us menus, "Can I start you guys off with some drinks?"

Anthony gestured towards me, confirming I should go first.

"Uhm, raspberry lemonade, please?"

"Sure, and you sir?" The waiter looked at Anthony.

"Hm, coke, please?"

'Of course, be right back," He walked off.

I looked at Anthony, surprised, "you haven't drunk coke in awhile."

Anthony smiled, "I know, figured I'd try it again," he shrugged.

I smiled and he smiled back.

"So, tell me something, Kalel."

"Something." I smiled, and he smiled back, shaking his head at me, "Yes, Anthony?"

"Have you thought of any names?" He turned his head slightly when he asked.

"Well," I began when the waiter walked over.

"Here's your drinks," he sat them down in front of us.

"Thank you," I responded.

"So, do you guys know what you'd like?"

"Oh," Anthony looked down at his unopened menus, "we haven't even looked yet, sorry." He laughed guiltily.

The waiter laughed back, "it's alright, take your time," and he was gone again.

"Anyways," I looked back at Anthony, "I've thought of a few but, I don't know."

"What've you thought of?" Anthony smiled.

"Well," I began, "I'd actually really like to incorporate Ian since he's such a big part of your life."

Anthony smiled even brighter, "Aw, I was gonna ask you about that. That's really sweet, he's gonna love that."

I smiled back, "So, I figured that could be his middle name but I have no idea for a first name. I go back and forth but I always decided against every name I thought of because I realized they'd have to live with that name for the rest of their life," I took another sip of my drink, "I mean, it should be something unique and something we both really love."

Anthony smiled, "I couldn't agree more, and we have five months. We have some time to agree on something."

I nodded, "yeah, true."

"We should probably look on the menus now though," Anthony laughed, "we don't wanna annoy our waiter."

I laughed in reply, "true."

After we had looked at our menu's I had agreed on shrimp scampi and Anthony decided on a veggie burger, and we finally told our waiter.

"Kalel? Can I ask you something else?"

"Sure, shoot." I smiled.

Anthony suddenly looked very nervous, "so, after we saw the ultrasound and everything… we…" Anthony couldn't meet my eyes.

I suddenly realized what he was talking about, "Anthony—" I began.

"Just let me finish, Kalel."

I didn't want to but I put my hands in my lap and patiently waited for him to continue.

"We kissed," he was looking at me straight in the eyes, "we can't pretend that wasn't a thing. And, so, I have to ask—"

"Anthony, please," I cut him off.

"I told you to let me finish," he was firm but he voice was calm, "do you still have feelings for me?"

"Anthony, I—" I started to reply quickly.

"Wait," he started again, "before you answer I want you to really think about it for a few minutes. Just, for me."

I bit my lip and nodded, we sat in silence for a few minutes, our food arrived we took small bites, drunk our drinks a few times, when he spoke again.

"So," Anthony began.

"So," I began as well, "Anthony, I'm sorry, but—"

He sighed and looked down at the table.

"No, Anthony, listen to me," I reached across the table and gently lifted his chin up, "I just— I'm just still not ready for a relationship again. And it's not just that, it's the baby too. Relationships make things hard and complicated, and right now, I like the way we are. Friend's that are having a baby. That's it. Just for right now. Okay?"

Anthony didn't look happy, but he had no choice. He nodded.

"I'm sorry, Anthony—" I started.

"No, it's fine, really," he put on a fake smile, "it was a long shot anyway."

I frowned.

We ate the rest of our food and drove to my apartment in silence; Anthony pulled out front and stared straight ahead out the front window.

"Anthony, please—" I began again.

He put on another fake smile, "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

I frowned, but nodded, and reluctantly got out. Anthony sped away as soon as I was standing on the curb next to my apartment.

I put my hand on my bump, "it's okay, peanut," I felt the tears coming down my face, "it's okay to cry."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: Sorry about the sad ending to this chapter, guys! I promise happier chapters to come! I'm also sorry about not posting chapters so regularly. I'm back in school from Christmas break and I don't have a lot of time. xP I promise I'll post whenever I have time though! And thank you guys for sticking around. You're awesome. :3 Oh also! Fun fact: I've never eaten at <em>The Cheesecake Factory<em>. How sad is that? I hope I kinda, like, made it seem like the real restaurant. Another fun fact: The waiter guy that I named Tripp? Yeah, he's named after my boyfriend. c: (love you, babe!)**

**Anna Blake: Can I just say that you're so freakin' awesome? Seriously. Like, you're the cutest. And I'm so glad you like Anthony and Kalel's little nickname! I quite enjoy it too. ;D And I'm sorry their not back together yet. :( Who's to say it won't happen later though? ;3**

**SmoshAnthony & KalelKitten: Thanks, guys! So glad Anthony and Kalel are reading my fanfiction. ;D No, but seriously you guys are awesome. Thanks for your funny comments. **


End file.
